Integrated optical devices are used in a wide range of applications, including, for example, camera devices, optics for camera devices and collimating optics for flash lights, such as those used in cameras for mobile phones. The integrated optical devices can include functional elements (e.g., one or more optical elements) that are stacked together along the general direction of light propagation. The functional elements can be arranged in a predetermined spatial relationship with respect to one another so that light traveling through the device passes through the various elements sequentially. The integrated optical device then may be incorporated into another system.
Integrated optical devices as described above can be manufactured by stacking wafers one atop the other in a well-defined spatial relationship. Although such wafer-scale manufacturing processes have proven effective, further efficiency is desirable while still allowing some flexibility in the process.